


Horny Boyfriends and Foggy Windows

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Ereri Week, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scratching, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had started out as an innocent trip out to a nice restaurant now turned into a game of trying to muffle my moaning.</p>
<p>"Eren, get in the car, now"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny Boyfriends and Foggy Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This work was inspired but this picture
> 
> [Here](http://rivialle-heichou.tumblr.com/post/77882829315/chacall-with-written-permission-from-artist-to)
> 
> :)
> 
> This is for ereri week day 4: sex!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at, theheichouwesawthatday C:

God.. I thought as Eren’s foot continued to press against my now obvious bulge in my pants. What had started out as an innocent trip out to a nice restaurant now turned into a game of trying to muffle my moaning. Eren you horny brat, I thought as his foot began to press harder against my erection. Trying to control my breathing was hard enough, but then add in attempting to respond to our waiter as she asked if the food was okay and my restraint was running dangerously low. “Eren” I nearly growled out with a glare on my face. But..shit, Eren looked up between his half closed eyes, a smug look playing on his face, as he stared back at me knowingly. I felt my lower half begin tightening up and I was torn between kicking Eren’s leg away or cumming in my pants right here and now. I opted for bring my hand down and holding Eren’s foot away from my aching arousal. “Get in the car, now” I glared at him as I saw his eyes fill up with lust as he realised what I meant. He got up and left, not without giving me a wink on his way out. I took a few deep breaths before I called the waiter back over and payed the bill. I tried to walk out calmly but with a raging boner and a horny boyfriend in the car, my steps quickened.

I opened the passenger side door to be greeted by Eren with his zipper undone, fingertips lazily moving up and down on his clothed dick. It was straining against his boxers and it took all of my self control to not pull it out and suck on it until he was a moaning mess.

“Nice of you to join me”, his smirk still on his face. I got in quickly before closing and locking the doors.

“Shut up” I spat out before I climbed over to straddle Eren’s hips. Our lips met in an instant, tongues swirling as we both let out a moan, no longer holding them in. His hands moved to grab my ass, pulling our arousals together. A gasp escaped my mouth at the friction, my mind slightly blanking out at the feeling, hands moving quickly to find purchase on Eren’s arms. His lips traveled down to my neck, sucking and biting there until a bruise formed. I began grinding my hips in a circle against his half hard dick, Eren soon slowly thrusting upwards and, Ya..that's good. I needed more, to move faster, harder, but Eren's hands were holding me in place, his grip strong and rough, hard enough to leave bruises. My mind was going fuzzy from the lack of more movement and Ereb knew just that.

"Your so needy for my dick, aren't you?" He whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my body and Eren chose right then to buck up his hips. An audible gasp left my lips and God, in that moment I couldn't even care.

"I could make you cum right now, having you rut against me until you cum inside your pants." His hips became more insistent, moving up against my fully hard cock in small circles.

"Eren, stop" I groaned out once again, wishing he'd stop this teasing.

"You want my dick inside you don't you? So deep inside your tight hole, sucking me in." His hand undid my belt and began to push them off me. I awkwardly moved out of my pants before Eren's arms roughly brought me back down to meet his upward thrusting. My head flew back as an inaudible moan escaped me. I moved my left hand to the car window, but the coldness of it did nothing to clear my mind. I needed him bad, now.

"So desperate for it, for me. I can't wait to fuck your tight hole so hard and deep. So rough you'll only know how to speak my name."

"Then do it already you brat!" I tried to speak bitingly but my words came out broken as I was trying to hold back a moan. The car was soon becoming too small, the heat building up everywhere, including inside of me.

"Ah, I thought we could take it slow today", he brushed back the hair in my face and pulled my head up to look at him, his face in a smirk again.

"Fuck you" I cursed between my teeth, moving my head to his shoulder and biting down. I began grinding as fast and hard as I could against the brunette. His erection becoming harder under mine, I could begin to feel his soft panting on neck. He pulled my shirt collar and collided our mouths together once again. It was messy and needy and neither of us cared. With our tongues feeling every part in each other's mouth and the quickening friction of our arousals rubbing together, I felt a coil inside of my stomach, slowly coming to life. "Eren..Eren, don't stop -ah!" I couldn't hold back a gasp at the feeling. The building need to cum was so intense and so close. Just a few more thrusts of Eren's hips and I would be done for. "Fuck..fuck, fuck, fuck, Eren- !!" I hushed out hurriedly. My orgasm creeping up on me until my body was rushing to its completion. I rubbed my hips back and forth at a desperate speed. I could feel Eren's hands trailing under the waistband of my boxers and oh, yes I thought as his hand was getting dangerously close to my member. My mind went blank as my orgasm was so close, so close, "Nggg-!" Right before I could release, Eren squeezed my dick right at the base, restraining my body to cum. "Eren! Let go!" I yelled out.

"Can't have you cumming so soon. I still want to fuck you until you see stars." He didn't move an inch until he knew I wouldn't cum as he let go. Awkwardly pulling my boxers off, he threw them to the ground of the car. The only relief I got was now my dick was free from its constraints, curving up against my stomach. He quickly unbuttoned half my shirt before trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down my chest. I took a deep breath before it hitching in my throat as Eren took one of my nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the nub and my back arched automatically into his touch. I let out a shaky breaths, trying to contain myself, but he started to suck on my other nipple. Eren chuckled softly against my too sensitive skin as I started wiggling my hips again. He looked up at me through half lidded eyes and I almost lost it again as he started sucked on three of his fingers. He trailed his hand around to my butt, teasing my entrance, and roughly thrusted a finger all the way into me.

"-Ah! Eren, geez". It hurt a lot at first before my body loosened up. He thrusted his finger in and out, stretching me out, until he slowly added a second finger to my hole. This time it felt slightly better than being roughly thrusted into. I shifted my hips to let him know he could move, but he just stayed put.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers" he commanded me. Any hopes that a nice Eren would appear were gone when I only saw his determination and lust in his eyes. The sight went straight to my dick. I slowly began to move up and down on his finger, adjusting slightly to the feeling. I got faster and faster, trying to find that one spot that would make me see stars. I groaned out in frustration as my efforts didn't prove successful. "Oh, were you looking for this spot?" He immediately thrusted his fingers upwards, hitting my prostate directly.

"Ah! Yes, yes -mmm, Eren." He kept repeatedly hitting that wonderful spot, my moans coming out without my consent.

"Look how you're falling apart again, just from my fingers", Eren looked at me with hungry eyes. I moved my hand to cover his mouth, my forehead leaning against his, as I began to ride his fingers, my eyes squeezing closed as I continually angled myself so his finger would hit my prostate. My breathing got heavier and heavier and the right space from the car wasn't helping. I felt Eren's hand again on my dick, wrapping around to base to stop me from cumming. I opened my eyes in frustration only to be greeted by desperate eyes.

"Levi", Eren breathed out, his dominating front falling apart.

"Dick in me, now" I commanded him this time between closed teeth. He pulled down his boxers just enough to free his cock and gave it a few pumps, making it fully hard.

“Looks like you’re pretty needy for my tight, tight hole.” This time the smirk on my face. I reached a hand down to his leaking dick and pressed a fingertip into his slit. His eyes squeezed shut, head thrashing back from the feeling of the sudden pleasure, and i’ll be damned if that wasn’t the most erotic face I have ever seen. “Lube?” As much as I needed his dick inside of me, there was no way I could do it dry. Eren’s eyes widened at the question. It was obvious now that he didn’t put any in the car.

“Please..” He begged me. His eye’s were desperate and full of need.

“Eren, I can’t-” He pulled my neck and smashed his lips onto mine.

“I can’t wait until we drive home, Levi.” His eyes were impossibly wide now with want.

“Well you’re gonna have to since we don’t have any-”

“We don’t need any”, I opened my mouth to interject but his mouth found mine again in a heated kiss. He grabbed my hands and moved them to his dick. His hands moved mine on his hot and hard member. I felt him thumb his slit, leaking with precome, and rub it on him. Understanding what he wanted me to do, I began spread the liquid around on him. His mouth faltered on mine as my hands sped up, creating a heavenly friction for Eren.

“Levi,” He huffed out. “Levi, let me fuck you, please” He whined out as he stared at me. I positioned myself over his member and slowly took him inside of me.

“Ah, Eren..hurts” I managed to get out as my eyes squeezed shut.

"So..tight.." He gasped out. Eren moved his mouth to my neck, sucking and biting down hard enough to leaving marks. He was trying not to move for me, but I could feel his small shutters, his self control running weak. He quickly thrusted up, pushing the rest of himself inside of me.

“Ah God Eren!” I screamed out in pain. I flung my head as my insides felt like they were being ripped open. Eren grabbed me face and began kissing me all over, trying to help me forget the pain. I took a few labored breaths, willing myself to relax.

“Its okay, Levi” He whispered to me.

“Ya well you’re not the one with a dick shoved up your ass with no lube.” I know he was trying to be sweet but it hurt like hell.

“I’m sorry, Levi” He looked at me square in the eye, rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks. I then felt a small shudder under me, reminding me that his was trying his best not to just fuck me right now.

“Would you like me to move?” I gave a small grind of my hips against his own, some of the pain going away.

“Yes”, he huffed out, hands gripping my thighs, his nails dug into my skin, head flying down to rest on my shoulder in his desperation to move.. I lifted my hips, testing how it felt, and slid back down onto his shaft. The pain was dissipating fast and the feeling of finally being filled with Eren’s cock was quickly taking it’s place. This time, I moved up until only the head was inside me, then slammed my hips back down.

"-Ahh! Levi! God yes" He screamed out. He reached out to grab my hips and began thrusting his hips up into me. My head hung backwards at the intense feeling and the added friction from no lube just added to it. I started riding his dick faster, taking him in deeper. I kept switching my angle, desperate to find that one spot. Eren, finally registering what I wanted, angled his hips up higher, and hit it head on.

“Ngg-!!” A moan catching in my throat, ending in a gasp. Eren continued to abuse my prostate as my body slowly lots it’s control. My chest fell forward to land on top of him, my breathing erratic, along with Eren’s breath, hot and heavy on my neck. “Harder, -ah!” He complied to my request, going harder, faster, deeper, my moans coming uncontrollably.

“S-so, c-close, Levi.” Eren moaned out. His thrusts became erratic, needed for his release. My body was so close, coil in the pit of my stomach formed again, much stronger from being denied an orgasm before. I moved my head up to kiss Eren once more, my hands moving to his chest, pulling, grabbing at anything, my fingernails scraping his chest. 

“C-come inside me, Eren, make me yours.” I broke from the kiss to gasp at the feeling.

“F-fuu-ahh!! Levi!! Ngg” Eren screamed out, his hot cum shooting inside was too much along with his uncontrolled thrusts. He quickly grabbed my dick and began pumping it in time with his crazy thrusts and I came, so hard little white marks specked my vision. Eren milked me through my orgasm, my white hot liquid shooting out onto his body and mine as I screamed his name through it. We both collapsed against each other, a mess of limbs, hot and sweaty. The car windows were fogged over from our hot fucking. Eren stayed in me through the aftershocks of our intense orgasms. When we both caught our breath, Eren was the first to speak.

“..Fuck” I could only chuckled against his chest. I looked up to see his eyes.

“You know, I have to punish you for all this.” I could feel him slowly start to get hard again. “You horny shit..” I pushed off of him to move to the other seat. “You can first start by cleaning these car seats from the cum you shoot up my ass” I spoke as I could feel his cum trailing down my inner thigh from my abused hole. All Eren could do was groan. I looked over at him through the corner of my eye as I spoke again. “And..your bottoming when we get home” His eyes perked up instantly and I swear, I’ve never seen someone start the car and drive away back home so fast.


End file.
